The Shinigami's interest
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: "The Shinigami" Undertaker, was a former Yonko and a prodigy who's known killing many marines and pirates alike, including her fight with her friend Shanks and her rival, Kaido. Now retired from Piracy and roaming around freely. During her stay at East Blue, she has taken interest in a certain pink-haired boy and started to follow him throughout his adventure. Fem!Undertaker x Coby


**Undertaker** , also known as "The Shinigami", "Marine's Nightmare", and "The Reaper of the dead", was a former captain of the Hell Pirates. She was a former Yonko that once ruled over the New World. She became a freelance funeral director across the sea from East Blue to the New Worlds after her retirement as a pirate.

 **Character:**

Name: Undertaker

Age: 32

Gender: Female

 **Affiliation:**

Hell Pirates (Former)

Yonko (Former)

Grim Funeral

 **Occupation:**

Pirate (Former)

Captain (Former)

Funeral Director

 **Epithet:**

"The Shinigami"

"The Reaper of the Dead"

"Marine's Nightmare"

 **Appearance:**

Undertaker is a seemingly young, well-endowed woman, with long gray hair and a single braid on her right side. When lifting her front hair, she is known to have very beautiful green eyes according to Coby. Undertaker has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across her face, neck, and left pinky finger who was given by Kaido. Her robe is predominantly black; additionally, her attire includes an incredibly long top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across her chest and knotted by the hips. She wears an emerald ring on her left index finger; she wears a band of prayer beads around her neck. She also wore black leather thigh high heel boots. There were accounts where her beauty is matched with Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock.

 **Personality** :

Undertaker is a mysterious like woman whose scarred face is rarely fully visible beneath her long hair and crooked top hat. She tends to punctuate her words with sweeping gestures and creepy giggles, and she spends a somewhat of time inside of coffins. She takes joy in frightening others, as she intentionally acts disconcertingly to provoke a reaction, especially to Coby and Helmeppo. When talking to a group of people, she has a habit of using her large breast and leans on them at top of their head from behind which most of the time is Coby, who flusters and tries to stop her. She also seems to like to tease Coby a lot sexually, trying to get him to swoon to her way.

Despite this, Undertaker greatly respects who have high dedication and conviction for their goal. When she overheard Coby's and Luffy's speech about being a great marine or a pirate king, she was very proud of them. She also respects for those who have high bravery, especially Coby who bravely stepped up and tried to stop Akainu and the war. Because of Coby's personality and his bravery, Undertaker took a liking of him.

In the past, Undertaker was known to be ruthless and cruel. She took enjoyment of killing and torturing both pirates and marines alike and shown no mercy to her enemies and slaughtered anyone who got in her way. She also fought other Yonko with no fear nor hesitation, like her friend Shanks or her rival Kaido. According to World Government, she has the highest kill amount of pirates and marines in the entire One Piece verse.

 **Power and Abilities:**

As a former Yonko, Undertaker was one of the strongest people alive. Known as "The Shinigami", she defeated many marines and pirates that lived in the New World as she was known as a terrifying monster. She was also not afraid of fighting other Yonkos and Shanks, who was at the time contesting each other for ruling in a certain section of the New World. She managed to give a huge scar Kaido during one of the fights in the past, where she received hers from him as well. Her strength was recognized from New World pirates and marines alike, as Sengoku, Fujitora, and Tsuru did not apprehend her at Dressrosa due to not only her saying that she was not there to cause any trouble and wanted to spectate the battle, but also the fact that their main goal was to capture Luffy and his crew.

Physical Abilities:

Despite her slender and well-endowed body, Undertaker is shown to have very high physical power. In her past battles, she managed to push back Kaido and managed to trade blows with Edward Newgate (When he was still sick), which both are known to be legendary for their strength. She is also shown to lift up a Giant Marine with one hand and thrown him as if it was a light feather. It is also said that she beat Shanks in arm wrestling.

Weapon:

Undertaker used a silver Scythe is longer than herself. It has a long curved blade and looked like as if it grew out of the skull at the top end of the handle. A miniature skeleton adorns the scythe, which consists of the skull and a rib cage wrapped in a thorny vine. The spine of the skeleton turns into the scythes long handle, which ends in a lower backbone. According to Undertaker, the entire handle is coated with Seastone and the scythe blade is comparable to the quality of Saijo O Wazamono.

 **Haki:**

Undertaker is one of the few people who has mastered all 3 Haki.

Kenbunshoku Haki: It's shown many times that with her Kenbunshoku Haki, she was able to foresee many things. For example, Undertaker knew it was Coby that was knocking on the door without turning around. When attacked by behind by Helmeppo, she managed to dodge the attack from behind her without looking.

Busoshoku Haki: She's able to use Busoshoku Haki to negate the intangibility of Logia-based devil fruits. For example, when Coby was struggling to fight against a pirate who had Logia devil fruit (Coby did not have Busoshoku Haki unlocked), Undertaker manages to kick him and sent him flying away, showing she does possess Busoshoku Haki.

Haoshoku Haki: Undertaker possessed a very high level and mastery of Haoshoku Haki to the point where she can use a massive amount of killing intent and bloodlust together to cause gruesome hallucination to the affected people; with some saying a giant Grim Reaper was behind her, ready to take the souls. It can cause panic and hyperventilation where it can cause the heart to stop and have irregular breathing pattern, which can cause death. The only very strong-willed person can withstand it, shown as Coby somewhat managed to withstand it while Helmeppo almost knocked unconscious and felt like he almost died.

 **Rokushiki:**

Despite not being a marine, Undertaker has shown to have mastery of Rokushiki as shown to be able to use Geppo, Shigan, and Rankyaku. It is unknown how she managed to learn it in a first place.


End file.
